1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device for displaying exposure information and focus position information on the basis of the output of a measuring device, particularly, an exposure control device, a focus detecting device or the like of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a display device for displaying a conformable condition, a first condition deviated toward one side from said conformable condition and a second condition deviated toward the other side from said conformable condition on the basis of an output representing said conditions and the amounts of deviation from said conformable condition, such as the output of the focus detecting device or the exposure meter of a camera, there has been a device as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open patent application No. 49027/1977 (corresponding German Application No. P 25 37 482.7). This device receives as input a signal representing the focus position which is put out by the focus detecting device, and thereby displays the distinction between the forward focusing (a first condition), the in-focus (a conformable condition) and the backward focusing (a second condition), and the amount of deviation from the in-focus (the amount of deviation from the conformable condition), by the difference in brightness between two LEDs. Accordingly, the observer of such display device had to carefully observe the difference in brightness between the two LEDs. That is, the two LEDs have both been turned on with substantially equal brightnesses in the case of the in-focus, and their relative brightness has only been varied during the other times than the in-focus. Accordingly with such device, it has been difficult for the observer to quantitatively discriminate the difference in brightness.